


Saturn

by itsreallylaterightnow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Captain America - Freeform, Experimentation, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Kidnapping, Medical Jargon, Penny Parker - Freeform, Sad boi hours, Some suicidal thoughts be careful!, Spidergirl - Freeform, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Torture, Violence, but I hate tagging, but that's okay because this is fanfic, but we love a protective dad, hurt penny parker, i love tony stark, no beta we die like men, non endgame compatible, ok I'm done tagging right now, screw civil war, screw endgame, seriously I only know a little bit about medical stuff, seriously no weak stomachs, stay safe and don't trigger yourselves I love you all!, the Avengers are a family, the raft sucks, we hate ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylaterightnow/pseuds/itsreallylaterightnow
Summary: Penny Parker lost May a year ago, and as she is coping with what happened, her life just seems to be one trial at a time. Within seconds her life changes forever. Will the knowledge that she still has a family, not by blood but by love, be enough to get her through the challenges that come her way?orPenny lives in the tower with the Avengers, but Ross has a plan for revenge. He knows that Tony would never show fear or pain, but in order to hurt Tony Stark, you hurt what he cares about. (I suck at summaries I'm so sorry)





	1. Shadows Settle on the Place That You Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a dark fic, so please read the tags and understand that it won't be for everyone! Keep yourselves safe babies! Also, this is totally another rip off of the Raft and protective!Tony, but I'm a sucker for this trope! Another thing, I got the Penny Parker idea from Emily_f6 and you should totally check out all of her works!
> 
> Notes (IMPORTANT): this is set after infinity war, but in this work endgame did NOT happen! Tony and Nat lived, and Steve didn't do the whole completely out of character thing. Civil War didn't happen. Kinda. Ross pushed it, but nobody agreed to his plan. This is Ross coming back to get revenge on Tony. May died while Penny was dusted in the snap, so Penny came home an orphan hence Tony adopting her... so yeah! Now that all that is cleared up, enjoy the read!

Penny swung through the streets of New York, her eyes and ears seeking for anyone daring enough to commit a crime on her watch. She had already stopped five thefts, and helped an old man cross the street, and school let out an hour ago! See, ever since she had failed her AP Chem test last week, Mr. Stark had forced her to only spend two hours web-slinging after school before going home to the tower to study. Then she was given two more house after dinner before she had to be home in time for bed.  
Penny slid onto the top of regions bank, and looked down below before pulling her mask off. She let out a deep sigh and rubbed her gloved hand over her face. Things had been easier with May around before she knew about the Spidergirl antics. But, May had been gone for a year now, so Penny just had to learn to handle a father-figure once more. Not to say that she didn’t love Mr. Stark more than life, but he was a very new parent, and they were both learning how to be a part of this inter-working relationship. It had its rough spots, but Penny would rather die than take go anywhere but the Avenger’s Tower. She adored spending day after day with the family that she had grown to love.  
But, today had been hard. It was the anniversary of her parent’s death. She didn’t want to think about anything, but every second of the day was one big “what if”. What if they hadn’t died. What if she didn’t have three days of the year preset into days of mourning. What if her life didn’t revolve on an endless stream of nightmares that were set around the deaths of her loved ones. What if Tony died just like the rest of the parental figures that were supposed to be there for her? So yeah, today was hard.  
A scream sounded in the distance, and just like that, she was off once more. Just one more crime to stop before she went in for the night.  
***  
Tony was sitting at the dinner table, his fingers thrumming with annoyance. Dinner was long over, and the dishes had already been cleared. Yet, Penny Parker had not returned. At first, he had been achingly worried. His voice, shaking, had asked Friday for vitals from Karen. But, when Penny’s vital had come back healthy and the status report had simply state that the spidering was still thwiping about, his annoyance had reached top level. They had been over this time and time again. This time, Tony refused to order her home. He would wait. So he had sat, not touching his plate. The window through which Penny always entered was right across from him, and he had been watching it for the last two hours.  
He heard the web attach to the side of the building, rather than see it. Then, he saw the blue and red suit as the seventeen year old slipped into the room. She pulled her mask off, a grin on her lips.  
Tony cleared his throat and Penny’s heart dropped. She turned around to see the man in his calm state that showed her just how pissed he was.  
“Well, glad to see you’re safe.” Penny just sighed and tossed her mask onto the back of a kitchen chair.  
“I’m fine, Mr. Stark. Sorry that I’m late.” She breathed those words out for what felt like the thousandth time as she rummaged in the kitchen for food. Tony caught the red eyes on the girl, but he was angry enough to ignore them right now.  
“Penny Parker, turn around and look me in the eyes.” She bit her cheeks and turned. Tony quirked his brow. “We made this deal last week. You know the time that you’re allowed to patrol. You have to keep your grades up!” He all but shouted. Penny slammed the water bottle she had grabbed onto the counter. She forgot to check her strength and the bottle cracked open, spilling water onto the marble.  
“You know what, I think it’s ridiculous that you are making these kind of rules! I’m seventeen, I know what I can and cannot handle!” Tony scoffed and stood up, the chair fell over, and Penny flinched from the sudden sound.  
“You’re not the adult, Penny! Or have you forgotten that you’re not your own parent yet?” Wrong thing to say.  
Tony felt his stomach drop as he saw her face turn red. She bit her lip and nodded her head slowly as she grabbed her mask.  
“Yeah, you know what, I just keep forgetting,” her voice was painfully low and quiet. “All my parents are dead, plus my aunt and uncle. Mr. Stark, you’re right. I guess with all of them dying I just forget that there is anyone else in this world to tell me what to do.” With that she slipped her mask on and flung herself out of the building.  
Tony groaned and plopped back onto his chair. “Fri, what’s the date of Penny’s parent’s death?”  
“The Parkers airplane crashed exactly ten years ago to this day, sir.” He groaned again, dropping his hands into his head. He would give the kid a couple of hours to cool down before he tried to apologize his way out of this one. Maybe one day he could learn how to hold his tongue before yelling at the kid.  
***  
Penny had been crying for the last hour as she hid on top of a skyscraper. She couldn’t believe him sometimes. She was so mad. Mad at the world for taking away the people she loved, mad at Tony for not remembering, and mad at herself for being too much of a child to just handle she situations life threw at her.  
Penny heard a child’s scream and she stood up violently. She pulled the mask over her head and slung a web onto the nearest building. She followed the screams three blocks away and found a dark van pulled up, blocking the alley. A young girl stood, backing away from a man in black.  
“Karen, who are these people?”  
“I do not know. Their masks are hiding me from getting any type of facial recognition out on them.”  
“Ah, guess I have to do everything myself. Penny shot a web down, attaching it to the little girls arm, she pulled the girl up as she jumped down. The kid would be waiting on the top of the building while Penny did her work but at least she would be safe.  
Penny’s feet hit the concrete and she held her hands out in a challenging stance. “Hey, perv, why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” She asked, tilting her head as venom filled her voice. Well, as much venom as was possible for Penny anyway. The man behind the black mask laughed as he watched her approach.  
“You’ll do just fine.” He said, and Penny took note of how deep his voice was.  
“Yeah, good luck with that. I have this thing about ugly men putting me in vans, so I think I’ll pass. You know what, I’ve had enough of this. Karen, tell the police I’ve got a creep locked up and send them my location.” Penny shot a web, wrapping the guy up. She was about to shoot out another cocky one-liner but a blinding pain shot up her body. As she fell to the ground she vaguely caught sight of a man with an advanced taser-type weapon pointed at her. Then her head connected violently with the concrete beneath her and it was lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! You are more than welcome to ask for me to write for you! Just hmu with a comment! I don't do smut, but yeah ask and if I feel like I could do it justice I will try! Comments and Kudos will only help me write more! Much love and hugs to you all! Also if you ever need to talk you can ALWAYS talk to me! My tumbler is itsreallylaterightnow talk to me!


	2. Our Minds are Troubled by the Emptiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo I'm on fire with this writing! I am really enjoying this story, and shockingly enough, I have had lots of time to write even though I started college two weeks ago. Next week will be more crazy (I have FOUR exams, kill me!) but I should be throwing out a couple more chapters before then! Much love to you all!

The panic started with Friday’s voice. “Boss, Ms. Parker’s vital dropped drastically immediately before Karen went offline. I would suspect that there has been an incident.” Tony’s heart stopped as he jumped to his feet. He raced toward his platform.   
“Fri, get me Penny’s last known location and alert the others! I want everyone on this now! Get me any surveillance footage from her last location, and send it to Nat.” The repulsers started up as Tony leapt from the balcony and began flying at his fastest speed towards the alley where Penny last was.   
When he arrived his heart stopped once again, eventually he would have to go to the doctor. He saw blood on the ground. “Fri - get me that surveillance footage yesterday!” The screen showed Penny webbing a little girl and pulling her to the roof of the building to Tony’s right. Then he could see her posing her arms, cocky in her presentation as she flaunted her abilities. She webbed the man in front of her, but Tony watched with growing horror as another man came up behind her with a stun gun. He pulled the trigger and the two wires shot out, connecting with Penny’s suit. Her body clenched as electricity shot throughout her. Tony watched as she fell limply to the ground, cracking her skull against the concrete. A third man jumped from the van, and cut his buddy free of the webs before they pulled off Penny’s mask. Tony cringed at the cut on the young girl’s temple as the men violently twisted her arms behind her back and locked them with cuffs that were thick-banded. They essentially enveloped her entire forearms and drew them toughly together. They would be almost impossible to get out of even with super strength, and Tony would bet that they were vibranium from the looks of the metal. The men then proceeded to unceremoniously toss Penny into the van and drove out of view from the scene.   
“Friday, I want that van tracked by the time I get back to the tower. Is the kid still up on the roof?” Tony could hear police sirens wailing in the distance.  
“It appears as if the child is still on the roof, although she remains unharmed.” Tony nodded and shot to the roof.  
***  
Tony arrived to the tower after helping the little girl find the police. Poor kid was traumatized but safe. As he bolted into the commons he safe the whole team anxiously waiting.   
“What do we have?” He threw the question out as the others turned to look at him. Natasha was typing with fervor as Bruce and Clint watched over her shoulder.   
“We tracked the van, but last we caught was him leaving the city heading North. But, there isn’t anymore camera’s to follow. We sent out an APB, but no hits so far.” Steve leaned across the table as he furrowed his brow. “We ran the tag, but it was a fake, there is no history on the vehicle either. The men all wore masks, and they ditched Penny’s suit in a back ally. Tony, we have nothing to go on.” With each word Tony’s heart dropped further and further.   
“Tones, sit down, please.” Rhodey said as he grabbed his friend’s arm. Tony just shook him off.   
“Nat, please-” The red-head turned to look at her desperate friend.   
“You won’t like it, Tony.” Her voice had the levelness that it only possessed when she was smothering her emotions. Tony could see right behind the faux passiveness. He nodded at her.  
“When have I ever liked any of the news that I have heard?”  
“I traced the weapon back to its original source, I knew I had seen it somewhere-” Her voice tapered off. Tony watched her, the longer she prolonged the inevitable the more sick he felt. “Its the same stun gun Thaddeus Ross’ men used on Cap when the Accords were happening. I think Ross has her.” Tony grabbed the chair in front of him. He was gonna throw up. Ross portrayed an heir of professionalism, but he would do anything to achieve his goals.  
“Friday, call Thaddeus Ross now.”   
“Is that wise?” Bruce asked, but Tony just waved his hand in annoyance. The phone rang twice before Tony heard the receiver click.   
“Mr. Stark, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Ross’ smug voice filled the room.   
“I will not stop. I will hunt you down, and tear you apart unless you give me back my kid.” Tony’s voice was filled to the brim with venom as he spat the words out.   
Ross just laughed. “I have no earthly idea what you’re speaking of Tony. Although, I did hear something about Spidergirl going missing this afternoon. I hope you find the kid Stark, I really do. I’m gonna have to put you on hold.”   
“Ross-don’t!” But the line began to blink.   
“Natasha, find the raft. Now. I’ve got a secretary of State to visit.”   
***  
Penny woke up to an overwhelming ache down her back. She groaned, turning her head the side as she tried to rub her eyes. She stopped with a grunt. Her hands were painfully restrained behind her back. Who did I fight yesterday? She thought as she pried her eyes open. It was dark in the room as she tried to gain her bearings. A second later she realized that she was moving. Penny pulled herself into a sitting position. “Wh-”   
The fire of electricity raced down her back as her world went dark once more.  
***  
When she woke up a second time she felt the pain before the vague memories of what had happened hit her once more. Penny kept her eyes closed and didn’t make a sound. She tried to listen for anything to give her a hint as to who had taken her. She could tell that the movement she had sensed earlier had shifted to something different. It was a slow sway that she could only pick up with her enhanced senses. Penny sat up, stopping when her wrists hit a cold metal. She cocked her head, and looked down, grimacing at the stiffness in her neck.   
She was in a room made out of three solid metal walls. The wall directly to her left was metal bars, set close enough together that she could never dream of slipping through them, plus, there was a heavy-duty glass panel outside the bars. She was sitting on a metal ‘bed’ (if you could even call it that), it was more of a metal slab that had been melded into the wall. Her wrists were chained to the wall, with roughly four foot chains. Enough for her to step behind the privacy wall and use the restroom, but not enough to get close to the door, or climb onto the ceiling. The lights were bright, adding more cause for her headache to worsen as she looked out the glass pane. There was a whole lot of nothing to look out. A small hallway, more metal walls. That was it.   
A memory dinged in Penny’s sluggish brain. Metal walls, no windows, slight swaying… and her stomach did a flip. She rushed to the toilet, and bent down, throwing up what little was left in her stomach. She was on the raft. The men, that had to have been a grab. Tony had shown her pictures of the raft.   
When everything with the accords was happening, it had seemed as thought Tony was agreeing with the accords. But, with some hacking on Natasha’s part, photos of the raft and the ‘scientific experimentation’ that would happen to enhanced individuals were released. Needless to say, the accords had been turned over, and Ross had been fired. But, apparently he had held a grudge.   
Penny sat back on the bed. If the men hadn’t taken her watch she could’ve sent an emergency message to Mr. Stark and he would’ve pinged her location within seconds. But, no. These men were too smart.   
Lost in her thoughts, Penny only caught the men outside of her cell when she heard a banging noise. She looked up quickly, and dead-panned her face.   
“Ross.” Her voice was filled with contempt.   
“Ah, miss Parker.” He turned to one of his evil henchmen, and spoke. “Where is the jacket and collar? I told Simmons what I expected to happen.”   
“She was starting to wake up again, Sir. If we hadn’t gotten her properly restrained we didn’t know what would happen.”   
“Alright, then gas her up. Get her properly restrained and ready for the video.” Penny’s ears perked at all of this. Being gassed did not sound enjoyable at all. Bad guy number one nodded as Ross walked off, pressing a button on a small black remote. Within seconds a grey smoke was filling her room. Penny coughed, holding her breath as best she could, but eventually everything slowed down. Don’t sleep, don’t sleep, don’t sle-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, the more comments the more happy I am :) also, if you have anything in particular that you want to see in this story, let me know! I am very openminded! Kisses and hugs!


	3. Destroy the Middle its a Waste of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I am REALLLY enjoying writing this! I've been having so many cool ideas for it! Also, the Fic title is a beautiful song by Sleeping at Last and the chapter titles are from Youth by Daughter! 
> 
> so have SO much homework to do tomorrow, but that's ok because I generally quite enjoy school! Im in Uni now, and studying Criminal Justice. Its extremely interesting. Any who, I hope you are all doing wonderful.

Tony hadn’t slept in the last two days. Rhodey and Pepper had both tried, but every time he laid down his nightmare took hold with vengeance. Penny had been taken by Ross, and no matter how much they searched or scanned, nobody could find the raft. He knew that was where she was. Ross, when he had been relieved of his job, had taken the raft and run. He had later been exposed as a part of a Hydra break off group, and nothing scared Tony more than Penny being in his hands. Ross didn’t actually care about her or spidergirl. He cared about getting revenge on the avengers, and Penny was one of the few things all of the Avengers had in common. Natasha and Clint had taken off. Something about an undercover operation that could produce a strong lead. Steve, Sam, and Bucky had been going around finding any and all hydra operatives that could possibly have a connection to Ross. Rhodey and Tony had been working nonstop with the others to find a location, anywhere to go and confront Ross.   
On the third evening of Penny’s kidnapping the entire ream met in the commons once more. Natasha and Clint were explaining how all of their leads turned out when Friday pinged.   
“Boss, I have an email video attachment from an unknown address.” Everyone’s heads jerked up.   
“Play it Fri.” His voice shook.  
The video cut in with Penny strapped to a metal table. She had her eyes open, but her mouth was sealed shut. Tony’s heart plummeted at the sight of some type of shock collar around her neck. The skin around it was red and swollen. Penny had several cuts and bruises littering her entire body, but what got Tony the most where the bags under her eyes. The girl looked like death warmed over.   
“Mr. Stark, I hope you all know just how personal this is. I normally,” Ross motioned to someone off-camera, “wouldn’t harm a child. But, this… this is an exigent circumstance.” Penny began to scream through her teeth before her voice was cut off completely and all Tony could hear was a choking sound. Penny’s eyes began rolling in the back of her head before the current ended. She slumped against the restraints as her chest heaved and she gulped for air hard enough to be sent into a coughing fit. “Don’t bother looking for her, Stark. I imagine I’ll find use for her for a couple of weeks, but eventually, well, the spider gets washed down the water spout. Cut the video.”   
His palms were sweating, is the AC broken? Tony could see Rhodes standing in front of him, but he couldn’t hear anything happening in the room. He felt hands grabbing him as he realized her was being helped into a chair.   
“We have to find her, we have to find her-” Tony checked to see who was speaking before he acknowledged that it was him.  
“Well will, Tones, we will. But you have to breath.” Tony just shook his head, gripping Rhodey tighter.   
“He’s gonna kill her- Rhodes he’s gonna, oh God- he’s gonna kill-” Tony felt a prick in his arm. He glanced over, vaguely catching sight of a distraught looking Bruce as strong arms held him. The last thing Tony thought of was Penny gasping for breath before sleep over took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading sweet friends! I hope y'all have a great evening!


	4. From the Perfect Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short hiatus! I had a crap-ton of uni stuff last week! Between exams and quizzes my head was spinning! But, I am back! I'm not really sure how many chapters of this pic are left, but I hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it!

Penny could see May and Ben sitting on a bench in central park. She charged toward them. She was across the bike path from them, but she could see the smiles and laughs on their faces. The sunlight coming through the trees and the light breeze of the day should have had her feeling joy, but all Penny could feel was an overwhelming feeling of dread. She looked over the trees and sky line and saw thunderheads rolling in.   
She had to get them out of the park before the lightning struck. “May! Ben!” She tried to cross the street but suddenly her view was blocked by horse carriages and people trying to run out of the park. Penny pushed and shoved, but when she couldn’t get past anyone she tried to jump. A sharp pain raced up her legs and she looked down only to find her feet stuck in the concrete. She could hardly breath as she tried to pull them up, but nothing worked. Then the entire scene shifted. Penny pulled her feet one more time as she tried to get them out from the concrete when she found herself flung on the ground. The could had covered the sun this time.  
“May!” Penny cried out, looking up. She had expected to see them on the bench, but her heart stopped when she realized she was now laying in the dead grass in front of every dead relative of hers. Their tombstones haunted her. Penny flew backwards, crawling as fast as she could to get away from the graves when lightning struck her. She screamed as the pain arched through her body.   
Penny jolted awake, gasping in terror. She cried out in pain when she felt a stabbing pain in her left ankle. Penny looked down and bit her lip. There was black and blue bruising going up the leg and tears streamed down her face.   
“I always knew it would be intriguing to mix hallucinogens with physical pain.” She jerked her head to the right, catching sight of a man in a white lab coat. He was holding a hammer in his right hand and she watched as he set onto a spotless table with an array of other intense tools.   
“You-you broke my ankle?” Her teeth chattered against the pain.  
“Oh, no I didn’t break your ankles, don’t worry. I shattered your left tibia. See, I heard you have some kind of crazy, self-healing ability. But, I wonder, what will your body do when bones have been dispersed.” The man walked closer and he bent down. “So far, you haven’t been able to break the vibranium, so I would imagine we could safely put you back in your cell for the night. Don’t worry, tomorrow will hold more surprises. Come get her.” He called out. Two orderlies walked in and began to unchain Penny. She watched in curiosity as they set her up, undoing only her chest and wrist straps. They handcuffed her behind her back then undid the hip and ankle straps. Penny cried out when the strap shifted her ankle.   
The world turned black out when they forced her to stand.   
***  
Tony felt his entire body aching with grief. Three weeks. It had been three weeks, and they were no closer to finding her than they had been. Natasha had gone off grid some time ago, not even Clint knew where she had disappeared to. Tony and Rhodey pulled every ounce of leverage they had with the higher ups, but the Raft and Ross had vanished. Nobody had any idea where either had gone.   
His days were spent consumed in grief. He thought of all of the incredible times he and Penny had spent together. The world knew her as spidergirl, but the Avengers just knew her as the girl who loved to hide on the ceiling and scare the crap out of everyone who walked by. She was the girl that would save every other soul on the planet before herself, and though she pretended it didn’t effect her, everyone could hear Tony comforting the teen as her nightmares startled her awake every night. She was the girl who had lost everything. He life had been completely turned upside down as person by person, everyone she had loved had died. And yet, Penny had been lucky enough to find a whole new family.   
Tony couldn’t think. He spent every day hunched over his computer doing his best to pull together details about what had happened. Nothing ever turned out.   
A knock on the door had Tony sitting up suddenly. “Don’t open it, Fri-” he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and he rolled his eyes. “You, my dear AI, are worthless.”   
“Tony,” He could hear the defeat in Steve’s voice.   
“I told you not to come in here unless there was good news, Cap.” Steve slid onto the counter, worrying at his lip. The captain, quite frankly, looked terrible. He looked exhausted, and his eyes held every ounce of sorrow that he felt.   
“You need to rest, Tony. We aren’t giving up, but you have to understand that we have no leads. Every trail we thought we found turned up cold. You have to start thinking about the possibi-”  
“Shut it.” Tony cut Steve off. The captain furrowed his brows.  
“Let me fini-”  
“No, seriously. Shut it, Cap. I just go another email with a video file attached. It’s from one Natalie Rushman.” The two heroes met each others eyes. No had known where Nat had slipped off to, but give the redhead three weeks and she could solidify any cover and find out any information she wanted to.   
Tony clicked on the video, and his heart pounded radically. The screen was dark, but he listened until he heard Nat’s voice.   
“Tony, I found the raft. I’m sorry I had to go so deep off the grid, but I got the information I needed. I didn’t want to give anyone false hope, thats why I didn’t explain what I was doing. In the bottom of the video is a set of coordinates. Meet me there. I’m on an island off the coast of Greenland. Bring a quinjet and stealth suits. It’s going to take everyone we can get. I’ll see you all soon.” The video cut out.   
“Fri, ready the stealth jet, get everyone there in the next ten minutes or I’m leaving them all.” Steve was standing with a new fire in his eyes.  
“Let’s go get her back.” He said as the two raced towards the hangar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, comments and kudos make me smile big time! Love you all!


	5. To the Finish Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is violent and graphic, so be warned.

Penny’s entire body was shaking. He room was freezing cold. Well, room was a relative term. She was back in the original cell she had been in, thankfully without cuffs this time. The shock collar and vibranium were enough to keep her in place. It had been days and days of what the mean doctors liked to call ‘experiments’, although that was just a kind word for torture. Penny couldn’t move even if she wanted to. Every inch of her body was covered in bruises and cuts. Her neck was rubbed raw from the electricity, and she wanted nothing more than to throw the collar from the tallest building in manhattan.   
She heard the elevator open, and her heart began to race. Penny clenched her eyes shut, and did her best to keep her breathing even although she could tell she was on the verge of hyperventilating. A knock on the glass of her cell had her shaking even harder.   
“Miss Parker, please stand.” Penny bit her lip. This was the worst part of every day. Penny Shifter to the edge of the bed, clenching her hands into fists to quiet the shaking. She pulled her legs over the bed, tears falling down her face at the pain. She pushed herself to her feet, but only lasted a split second before she collapsed to the floor. She tried everything she could not to cry out, but a sob escaped her, and the next thing Penny knew, white-hot electricity was racing through her entire body. She jolted, all of her muscles completely locking up. The electricity stopped, and Penny was being hauled to her feet. Every bump she hit, she bit her lip. Her leg felt like fire, and the guards were no more gentle with her than they would be with a brick.   
“We have something new to try with you today. A test of wills, one may call it.” And Penny already knew that this would be terrible. She was brought into a simple room, but there was a single chain and hook hanging from the middle of the ceiling. She was placed right in the middle of the room as the guard on her left reached for the hook. Penny was standing only on her right leg as she felt something clicking onto the collar around her neck. She didn’t move, her bad leg resting on the ground as it throbbed.   
“If you can hold this position for ten minutes, we will let you have full days rest.” Penny didn’t look up, but her heart raced at the idea of being left alone for a full day. The men left her side, walking out of the door, but then the chain was being pulled taught on her neck, and penny gasped. She was forced to stand on her tiptoes in order to breath properly. She felt terror racing through her veins. Her right leg was already exhausted by the compensation it had been doing for the useless left one. But now, every muscle in her leg strained.   
Penny couldn’t explain the pain she felt, but the one thing she did know was that it had been much longer than ten minutes. She Could feel the muscles in her calf as it began to cramp up. She cried out, and her knees buckled. Penny choked, as the collar pulled taught.   
She struggled, doing her best to fight against the pain in her leg as her vision began to blur at the edges. She needed air, now! In her haze, she put her left foot to the ground in order to gain traction. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, and finally her vision blurred into darkness.   
***  
A sob tore from her throat as she bit the sleeve on the black shirt she was wearing. She was trying everything she could to breath, but every time she inhaled, it felt like glass being scraped down her throat. She no longer had tears running down her face, but sobs still shook her entire frame. She caught a faint glimpse of her ankle, and she had to bite the bile in her throat. It looked worse than it felt.   
She heard the door to the elevator open, and her heart began to race. She could hardly lift her head anymore, much less be expected to stand up. She could feel the guard’s smirks as the tapped on the glass.  
“Miss Parker, please stand up.” Penny gasped for air. She had no clue how she was meant to stand up. There was no strength, there was no fight left in her body.   
Nonetheless, she tried. She pushed her arms underneath her, ignoring the fire that raced down her spine at the movement. But when she went to move towards the edge of the bed, her body simply failed to move.   
“pl-plea-” She tried to reason with the guard, but she felt the familiar buzz of electricity as her body locked up. Disgruntled cries choked from her mouth as her eyes rolled back.   
The electrical current ended as she continued to be unable to breath. The guards just rolled their eyes before hauling her from the bed. Penny’s body was completely limp, lacking even the strength to hold her head up as she was hauled onto the elevator. The guard on her left grabbed her hair, and pulled her head up. His breath smelled like fish as he snarled before letting go of her hair. Penny’s held fell forward limply, eliciting a grunt as she felt her neck crack.   
When the elevator door dinged she was led down a hallway to the left, and she felt her heart racing. Her vision kept fading in and out of blackness, but she knew that she had never been down this wing of the raft before. She was lifted and placed, well slammed, onto a metal surgical table. She could feel metal restraints being placed all over her body, but the one that always caught her breath was her neck. It was so raw from the electrical shock that any time the band was touched fresh tears sprang to her eyes.   
One of the men leaned over her, his dark eyes flashing with venom. “I hope you enjoy this one. I overheard boss, seems as though you have outrun your usefulness. This is his last experiment, then we are leaving you to rot in a room downstairs.” He either left without out more words, or the thundering white-noise in her ears blocked out all of the noise that he made.   
When her senses rounded back into focus she startled at the sight of the doctors standing around her. She could see them looking at her. Their hands were coated in blood and there was a faint beeping in the background.   
With a bang, her feeling and sound came back into play. Pain erupted from her stomach as she let out a blood curdling scream. Her voice broke off as her vocal chords gave out. Black dots sparked across her vision as her body shook. Red. Pain. Mr. Stark, please!   
By the time she was being wheeled out of the room, she could no longer feel anything. Her breaths were shallow and fast-paced as the stale grey hallways of the raft passed her by. She was so tired…  
***  
The team was in a quinjet, and flying over the Atlantic Ocean as fast as they could move. Tony had been sent a video attachment file that had him vomiting into the toilet on the jet. He had lasted about two seconds of watching two doctors directing Penny. Her mouth was wide open in a scream, but nothing was coming out. Rhodes had stopped the video as quickly as possible, but not before Tony collapsed on the floor.   
“She- Rhodes, I don’t-” His hands shook as he tried to stand, but Rhodey had bent down in front of him.   
“Stop- Tony, stop. We are two hours out. Just breath. Nat watched to the end, Pen is still alive, okay. They did a crappy job, but they did stitch her up. She’s alive.” Tony just shook his head and tried his best to breath. “Listen, I’m going to give you something to relax for about an hour. I need you in good condition to fly in.” Rhodes inserted a relaxant into Tony’s arm. The man’s breaths evened out as he titled his head back. Rhodey could see as his muscles loosened up. “How about we get you in a chair?” Tony just nodded, knowing there was something he should care about but not having any clue as to what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have some wimpy fluff chapters left in this boy, it will definitely end up being way longer than my other pic! Also enjoy this long-ass chapter lol. Love you all bunches!


	6. And if You're Still Breathing, You're the Lucky One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so college is going pretty great. My classes have been really easy, and honestly, I am loving it! I have a really busy week, but I'm going to see the Head and the Heart tomorrow and I am SO stoked! I hope all of you lovelies are doing well! If you ever need to talk, my Tumblr is itsreallylaterightnow and I would love to make some friends!

Penny could feel the life draining from her, and the thing was, she didn’t care. In fact, she relished the idea of no longer being in pain. She had wanted nothing more in the entire time being in this Hell than to just blink out of existence.   
Then she would think of Tony. Of how much he cared for her. She would think of Steve, Nat, and Bruce and how much they would grieve. She would go through a list of each person she knew that cared about her, and come up with a list of reasons on why she could push through.  
But there was this new pain. A fevered ache that had spread to each and every cell in her body, and with it came a new resignation.   
I’m never getting out of here. And with that thought, she felt her entire body relax, and she realized she no longer cared. She had waited, she had held out. But this room was cold. Cold enough that each huff of air floated in front of her face. Penny could feel tears freezing to her face.   
“Tony-I…I’m so- rry.” And she closed her eyes.   
***  
There was a bang. Penny opened her eyes, her entire body stiff and cold. She could hear something in the background. It was a whining, electrical whir that cut off with a sharp stop. She had heard that noise before.   
A bright light cut across the freezing room and Penny winced. “Oh my God-” that voice. She knew that voice, but Penny felt her entire body begin to shake. She couldn’t stand. They were going to shock her unless she stood. Penny started trying to move, but all that happened was a faint flopping of her arms. “Stark- Everybody! Get in here!” Her hands were being restrained and Penny’s entire body shook. She mumbled.   
“Pl-se. No-mre…”   
“Sh-sh. Penny, don’t speak. We’ve got you.” Blue eyes stared at her. She could swear that she knew this man. More people flooded into the room.   
“Pen!” Tony. She knew that was Tony. She was safe. Had she had the energy, she would’ve been weeping with joy. Tony’s face appeared in front of her and she felt her entire body settling down. Safety. I’m safe.   
“Penny, can you hear me? It’s Sam. Rhodey and I are going to shift you onto a backboard and get you back to the compound.” She saw the man in front of her, but Tony just felt his heart sinking at the lost look in her eyes.   
“We’re clear whenever you’re ready to move out, Tony.” Steve’s voice came over the coms. Tony nodded at Sam, and kept his hand wrapped in Penny’s. Just looking at her body made him want to throw up. Sam had been tinkering with the collar on her neck, but he had stopped short when Penny began whining.   
“Turn her on three.” Rhodey and Sam laid their hands on the young girl who’s eyes were becoming far too glassy for Tony’s liking.   
“Pen, keep those doe eyes open, Hun.” The men shifted her at that moment, and it was something Tony never wanted to hear in his life. Her scream echoed off the walls in the frigid room. To Tony’s dismay he could see fresh tears running down her blood stained face.  
“Sh- We got you, we got you. Sam, get an oxygen mask on her face, I don’t like how fast she’s breathing.” Rhodey slid an IV into Penny’s arm. “Damn. Let’s get her out, now.” He said nodding at Sam. He handed Tony the bag with the fluids in it as the two men stood on either side of the backboard.   
“She’s bleeding again.” Sam commented, and Rhodey just nodded. Tony gulped, following behind the men, trying desperately to get his kid’s attention.   
Penny could feel a strange movement underneath her, but everything was moving so slow, and she just wanted peace. She felt something warm being settled over her, and she had the faint acknowledgment of how cold she had to of been. She remembered deep brown eyes, creased with concern. A voice, saying something. More voices, and yelling. Something about staying awake, and a name being spoken over and over. But, Penny had been waiting on Tony for too long. So she let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not drawing a near to this pic don't worry! I know its a shorter chapter, but this was the stopping point I wanted to make for this chapter. I have some whumpy/fluffy plans for this fic and I am so excited! Please leave comments on any thoughts you have for this fic! Feedback just makes me work quicker ;) Love and hugs!


	7. Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy look its the longest chapter I've written for this fic! yay!

Penny’s head fell limp to the side and with it Tony’s heart plummeted. “Pen, Penny! Wake up, honey!” He continued to grip her hand as the avengers ran her towards the quinjet on top of the raft. The others had completely cleared the deck of the raft.  
They ran up the ramp, Tony never letting go of Penny’s hand. It killed him to see her like this. But what worried him more was what was lying underneath. She was freezing cold, her body stiff as Tony tried to rub her arms to bring warmth back into her body. They had settled a thin blanket over her, but as they locked the backboard into place they removed it to start medical aid.  
Tony could hear the gibberish as the Bruce, Rhodey, and Sam began to work on healing the girl. They continued to push liquids as Bruce looked at the terribly done stitch job on the girls abdomen.   
“What did they use? A butchers knife?” Rhodey as incrediously as he grabs a fine sowing needle before handing it to Bruce.   
“First thing, get this bleeding stopped and make sure there isn’t anymore bleeding. Then I want to figure out why she is so weak. Fluids are helping, but I have a feeling they drugg-”   
All of the sudden Penny’s body locked up in what looked like a seizure. Tony sat up, holding her hand tighter. Bruce looked at the girl, in hopes of figuring out what was happening as Sam reach up and began to pull on the collar around her neck.   
“Buck, help!” He called out as him and the Russian man took the other side of the metal collar and they began pulling against each other in an effort to break the collar. Bucky grunted as the metal of his arm caught the courage of the electricity and he staggered to his knees. At this point, Steve came running in from the cockpit. Bruce and Tony were focused on keeping the spasming girl from falling off the table as the Steve took the lock of the collar and crushed it in his grip with a grunt of effort.   
Everything stopped and Tony could hear Bucky catching his breath as Steve helped him up and Bruce checked the girl’s racing vitals.   
Bucky looked haunted as he looked at Steve. “If that is what she felt every time they used that thing, its no wonder she’s weak. You need to check her organs, there will definitely be damage after something like that.” Bruce nodded.   
“Landing in ten!” Nat called out as Tony ran his fingers over the girls hair once more. He hadn’t stopped whispering comforting words into his kid’s ears. He couldn’t believe he had her back, and God knows he would not lose her a second time.   
***  
“I brought you coffee.” Pepper’s soft hand rubbed Tony’s shoulder as he sat with his hands in his hair staring at the blank wall in the med bay.  
“Remind me to add color to this place. It looks like a prison.” His voice was so tired as he took the coffee. He glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time. “Its been three hours.” Pepper just sighed as she sat on the arm of the chair by Tony. “This kid, Pep, she’s stronger than anyone I have ever met. She’s lost everything. She’s died. Yet, everything she does, every ounce of being in her body is kindness and love. She doesn’t use lethal force. Ever. I mean, the kid is everything I could ever dream of being. And I don’t think that I could live if she-” Pepper kissed his forehead as his voice broke off.   
“She’s so strong. Have hope.”   
Two hours later Bruce and Helen Cho walked out of the OR. Steve, Tony, Nat, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy all stood abruptly.   
“She’s alive.” And every shoulders in the room sagged with relief. “Its touch and go. It won’t be easy, and with all honesty, she is not out of the woods yet. Why don’t we all sit.” Helen led the way as she took a seat. She looked exhausted, as did Bruce.   
“What are we looking at?” Rhodey asked. It was the same question berating Tony’s mind, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work. His heart was hammering in an odd mixture of relief and anxiety.   
“The biggest concern was the incisions they did. They essentially just wanted to look inside her. The stitches were sloppy, but my biggest worry is infection. I’ve got her on all the antibiotics that I can, but she has a high fever. She’ll be on constant watch with that. Penny has a sever burns from the collar on her neck. Anyone without her powers, well they would be dead. Her lungs were failing due to extreme shocks, and I am keeping her heart monitor connected to my watch, because it was looking extremely weak from the repeated electricity exposure. She has a concussion, her larynx was very swollen. We have her on a ventilator and heavy sedation in order to give her body time to heal. She was in the early stages of hypothermia, but we got that under control. We also had to be rods and pins into her left ankle. Well, we essentially did a total bone reconstruction, it was, there is no way to put this lightly- shattered. Right now, her biggest concerns are infection and pneumonia. Any questions?” Tony sat in shock. The list was so much worse than he had been expecting it to be. He looked up sharply when he heard someone saying his name.  
“Tony, do you want to sit in the room with her? I had the nurses prepare you a bed.” Bruce’s face was filled with blatant concern as he stood up. Tony nodded, and with Pepper’s help, stood up slowly.   
Bruce led the way, the others staying behind to give Tony some time with his kid. “Now, I need you to understand that this is going to look intimidating. But, know that every single machine she is hooked up to is there to help her.” Tony nodded. “If you need anything, there is a call button on the left side of the bed. Press it, and we will be here in seconds. The two stopped at the first door in the hall of the med bay. Bruce motioned inside, leaving Tony to walk in alone.   
He felt a lump in his throat the second he saw her. Penny was hooked up to so many machines that he could hardly see the girl. She looked so tiny. Tony gingerly walked up to her, before plopping into the seat beside her. If you’d asked him, he would’ve said he meant to sit that hard. If he was being honest, he knew that his legs had simply given out at that point.   
Tony went to touch her but stopped when he realized there was nowhere on her arm that wasn’t either wrapped, bruised, or holding an IV port. He drew his eyes up to Penny’s face and a sob escaped his throat as he brushed his hand tenderly against her face. “Oh, pen-”  
Tony rarely cried. Let alone sob. But at this night, under this circumstance when the fate of his kid was on the line of destiny, he wept openly with his hand on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, if so please leave Kudos and Comments! Much love to you all!!!


	8. Setting Fire to Our Insides For Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and heeerrreee we are! So, I'm not gonna lie, I lost ALL motivation to write this story. BUT, I have this vow to never just leave an unfinished work on my page. I HATE having to read one, so- here is all the glorifying fluffiness (and a little bit of whump because I can't help myself) to end this story! I really did have a fun time writing it, and I'm so thankful too all that read and commented on it! 
> 
> Remember, all the titles are from the song Youth x Daughter and I highly recommend it!

The ventilator hissing and whirring had thrown Tony off at first. But, the more he heard it, the more he realized that it was just helping. He had been in the room for a couple days now sitting by her side, waiting until Bruce decided to ease up on the drugs. He had rarely left, only pausing to shower, then coming right back to the room. He had contacted Midtown and Penny’s friends, explaining that she wouldn’t be able to be present for a while. Because even when she healed… Tony knew there would be more damage in her mind than anywhere else.   
He was so caught up in his thoughts that it took him a moment to realize the beeping of the heart monitor was escalating. Tony jumped forward, looking to where the girl was beginning to struggle in the bed. A terrible choking noise coming from her throat as Tony slammed his hand on the call button. She wasn’t supposed to be waking up right now.   
“Penny! Hey, I’ve got you. You’re safe now, just take a deep breath, okay?” He put his hand on her shoulders, keeping her steady as he heard people running to the room. He looked down and felt his heart clenching at the sight of her doe brown eyes. They were completely panicked as her hands jerked forward to grip Tony’s shirt. She shook her head, gagging as the tube in her throat caused her to gag again.   
“Calm down, Pen! I’ve got you!” He uttered, then hands were on his, and Penny’s arms were forced from his shirt.   
And she screamed. She screamed through the tube, and it was the worst noise Tony had ever heard.   
“Someone get him out of here!” Someone said from the girl’s side. And the beeping got louder and louder, and there was a bustle to the room that had Tony wanting to fall over. And strong arms were on him, pulling him away. Tony fought against the arms, but the adrenaline was leaving him. Hands pushed him into a chair in the hallway, and he looked up to see Barnes looking at him. The man’s face was pale and he looked almost as distraught as Tony felt.   
“They’ve got her.” He muttered to himself, before sitting down by Tony.   
Tony has no clue how long they sat there, but eventually Bruce walked out of the room. Tony went to stand, but the man held his hand up.   
“We were forced to extubate, her body wasn’t reacting well enough to the anesthesia anymore, she was at a high risk for a failed intubation if we continued. We gave her a higher dose, to calm her down, but she’s going to wake up in a couple hours, and be very confused. We have her on a cannula, and FRIDAY is monitoring her oxygen levels. You can go back in. It looks like the ankle is really working on healing nicely. The stitches are also closing up well, with no signs of infection or pneumonia.” He held up a hand. “Not to say it couldn’t still happen, but it looks like, knock on woods, we are heading into a clearing here.” Tony felt a weight falling from his shoulders. He stood up, gripping Bruce’s hand tightly.   
‘Thank you, Bruce. Thank you.”   
*****  
Tony sat, waiting for his girl to come around. Worried continued to know at his heart, his eyelids grew heavier. He tried and tried to fight the exhaustion, but pretty soon he was slumped over on the chair.   
Tony was pulled from his rest by a rapid beeping. He opened his eyes blearily before he jerked forward. Penny was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide and terrified, and completely still.   
“Hey, kiddo.” He whispered, careful not to overwhelm her senses. The monitor continued to scream at him. “FRI, lower the lights to “Overwhelmed Spider-Baby Protocol” They immediately lowered, but it did nothing to calm Penny.   
****  
When she woke up, she knew that she had been dreaming everything about the rescue. She was staring at the same white ceiling, the same mind-numbing drugs ran through her brain as she felt terror clawing it’s way up her throat. She couldn’t do this. She knew, from the ache coming from her leg, that she couldn’t stand. But she heard the pounding that implied that people were coming down the hallway. She knew that it was only a matter of seconds. She took a deep breath, her hands shaking from the devastation she felt from the realization that Tony wasn’t here. That they would never find her, and she was going to be in this Hell until she finally died.   
She hoped it was soon.   
The door opened, and Penny did what she knew she had to do. Her legs tolled over the side of the bed, and she pushed herself up, crying out at the pain shooting across her entire body before her knees buckled. She collapsed, waiting for the pain of the collar on her neck to hit her. They got really mad when she couldn’t do this on her own.   
Hands. Everywhere. Gripping, pulling, holding. Then the voices flooded back into her brain. Like she had been underwater, and she was getting pulled up. Up. Up.   
Up to the surface by Mr. Stark. And he was there. His face in front of hers, terror and empathy leaking into his entire existence.   
“Kid, you’re at the tower. You’re not there. You back with me?” He asked, and a sob tore from her throat. Penny collapsed forward onto his chest.   
“Mr. Stark!” She cried out, as pain emanated from every inch of her.   
“Let;s get you up on the bed okay?” And arms that weren’t his wrapped around her, and Penny screamed, gripping tighter to him. “Ok, ok. I’ve got you. Just me.” He turned, saying something to the people behind him.   
And he was lifting her so carefully, setting her on the bed. And she began to realize so many overwhelmingly blissful things.   
She was on a real bed, with pillows and blankets. The room was warm. She had a cat and bandages. There was water and food by the table. Tony. Tony. Was here. He was here and she was safe. The lights weren’t the devastating attack on her eyes. She didn’t have to stand. There was no collar on her neck.   
“Hey, kiddo, you still with me?” And she reached out her arms, and he wrapped his around her. Penny tucked herself into his chest, weeping aloud. Her encompassed her, and she felt all the panic and pain seeping away from her. Tony. “I’ve got you, Pen. I’ve got you.”  
“Don’t-” She choked on her words. “Don’t- please please don’t leave.” She whispered. Tony put one of his hands onto the back of her head, kissing her temple.   
“I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and kisses to you all! I really hope you enjoyed it! Any and all feedback means the world to me! Come talk to me on Tumblr! @itsreallylaterightnow 
> 
> I take prompt requests over there! :)


End file.
